


Let's be a real family!

by SaoTheAnimaniac



Series: Magic Filled Paris [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoTheAnimaniac/pseuds/SaoTheAnimaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's mother finally comes home. Turns out that Adrien has a twin sister?! And that's where his mother has been when she left. Being with her! But the reason for the secret sister is more dangerous that what lies on the surface. Despite the trouble that's brewing, will the Agreste family finally become whole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fateful Encounter?

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter has now been launched! This calls for a celebration! Okay, so let's get real here. I probably won't be able to make each chapter as long as this, but I sure will try. Please stay in touch and I'll doing everything in my power to update as much as possible.
> 
> Just as a reminder, this story does come with a prologue so if you haven't read it yet, here is the link for it.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6038095

The bell rang, ending the classes for that day in school. “Dude, have you got another photoshoot today?” Nino asked his blonde friend, who was packing his books into his bag. Adrien shook his head. “No, not today, but I have to head home. I have to study for my Chinese exam tomorrow,” Adrien replied. “Okay, cool. Have fun with your studying dude,” Nino said and turned to face Alya.

 

Adrien turned to leave and waved goodbye to Nino and Alya. Marinette followed close behind. “H-hey, Adrien?” she called out to him timidly. Adrien turned to face Marinette. “Good luck in your exam tomorrow. If only I was able to speak Chinese, then I’d be able to help,” she said. Adrien smiled. “Thanks Marinette. Maybe I’ll teach you sometime,” he said winking at her before hopping into his limo.

 

~*~

 

As the limo got closer to the mansion, they started slowing down. Confused, Adrien looked out through the windscreen. There, he couldn’t believe his eyes, was his mother. “Hey, could you stop for a moment?” Adrien asked Gorilla, his driver. He opened the car door and slowly stepped out.

 

“Mom? Is… Is that you?” he hesitantly asked, afraid that it’d be all just a dream. His mother beamed at him, and advanced toward him as fast as her heels could take her.

 

“Adrien! Oh how I’ve missed you,” Eveline said as she embraced her son. She could feel his shake slightly before he wrapped his arms around her. “It really is you, Mom. You’re back!” he cried tears softly dripping down his cheeks.

 

“Oh honey,” Eveline took a handkerchief from her purse and gently wiped his tears away. “Look at you,” she said softly and sweetly. Adrien grinned through his tears and took his mother’s hand, dragging her inside. “You have to see dad!” he cried.

 

~*~

 

Frauxi walked quickly down the streets, looking left and right, ignoring the many women that stared at his smart and handsome profile. He sighed, trying to compressing the frustration brewing beneath his tanned skin. “Sylvie… Where in hells name is she?” he gritted through his teeth.

 

Elsewhere, Sylvie sat on the pavement, her legs dangling above the Siene River. Watching boats slowly sail through, she began to recall a song she once heard from a film she watched as a child. A monster in Paris, is what the film was, Sylvie confirmed. As she played the song in her head, the lyrics began to flow through her lips.

 

“She's resplendent, so confident, La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. I realize I'm hypnotized, La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. I hear the moon singing a tune, La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. Is she devine? Is it the wine? La Seine, La Seine, La Seine.”

 

Walking from school, Nathaniel made his way to the Siene River. As he neared his destination, he heard faint singing. Carefully and quietly, he edged closer and slowly down the steps.

 

“I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why. That's how we are, the Seine and I. I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why. That's how we are, the Seine and I.” Her eyes closed and too immersed in the song to notice the red headed boy.

 

Mesmerised by her form, Nathaniel could only stop and stare. Unable to move any closer to her, he listened to the rest of the song.

 

“I feel alive when I'm beside, La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. From this angle like an angel, La Seine, La Seine, La Seine.”

 

“I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why. That's how we are, the Seine and I. I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why. That's how we are, the Seine and I.”

 

“Upon the bridge. My heart does beat. Between the waves. We will be saved. The air we breathe. Can you believe? Learn to forgive upon the bridge. That's how we are, the Seine and I.”

 

“That's how we are, the Seine and I.”

 

“That's how we are, the Seine and I.”

 

“That's how we are, the Seine and I.” Sylvie’s eyes opened slowly, and stared at the river. Nathaniel let out a soft breath of air and Sylvie snapped her head towards him so quickly, he jumped.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I swear,” Nathaniel said, slightly panicking under the cold stare of the mysterious girl in front of him. “I come here after school to draw. And I heard you singing. I thought it’d be rude to interrupt you so I waited.”

 

Sylvie blinked and sighed. “It’s okay. I’m leaving now anyway,” she said coldly, as she stood up and walked past the boy. On a courageous impulse, Nathaniel grabbed her wrist. “Wait!” As part of her instinct, Sylvie turned to twist his arm but stopped as she faced him.

 

Nathaniel gulped. “You… You have a wonderful voice,” he smiled and let go of her wrist. “I’m Nathaniel.” Confused, Sylvie looked at him. A slight pink tainted her cheeks. “T-thanks,” she said looking away. “I’m Sylvie…” she said.

 

“Sylvie. What a cute name,” he said. Sylvie jolted and turned to look at him. “What?! Cute? Oh come on. Don’t be stupid,” she grumbled. She eyed his drawing pad. “So… you draw right? Anything interesting?” she asked.

 

“Oh well, you know. Scenery. People. Depends on my mood,” Nathaniel answered. Sylvie hesitated. “May I… may I take a look?” “Sure,” Nathaniel said, handing over his drawing pad as they sat down. Sylvie carefully paged through it. “Wow. You’re really good,” she said. She ran her fingers across on of his drawings.

 

“Hehe, thank you,” Nathaniel said. “So, I’ve never seen you round here before. Are you new?” Sylvie stopped for a moment. “I’m just visiting, is all. I won’t be here long. And I won’t be back,” she answered. “What? Why not?” Nathaniel asked. “It’s a personal problem. Something I’d rather not share.”

 

Nathaniel looked down at his hands. “That’s a shame. It’d be nice to talk to you again,” he said. Sylvie looked at the sad smile on his face. She quickly left his drawing pad on Nathaniel’s lap and stood up. “I’m sorry. But I have to go,” she said. Before Nathaniel could stop her, Sylvie had already sprinted up the steps and across the bridge, not once did she look back.

 

Nathaniel watched her go and once she was out of sight, he sighed. Opening his drawing pad, he tapped the end of his pencil against the paper, pondering about what to draw. Soon enough, it hit him. Nathaniel started drawing like his life depended on it.

 

~*~

 

“What is all the ruckus for in here Adrien?” The sound of Gabriel Agreste’s voice echoed through the hall. Squeezing his mother’s palm, Adrien grinned. “Come down here and see for yourself dad,” he said happily.

 

Gabriel Agreste elegantly walked down the stairs with a stern look on his face, ready to yell at his son. But his expression turned to surprise, his body frozen, as his blue eyes met the green eyes that he had fallen in love with so many years ago. “Eveline?” his voice so soft it was barely above a whisper.

 

“Hello Gabriel,” Eveline said, smiling at her husband. “I know, I have a lot of explaining to do-“Eveline was cut off as strong arms wrapped themselves around her smaller frame. “You’ve come back,” he said softly. Eveline smiled and wrapped her arms round her husband. “Yes. But I’m not alone,” she said.

 

Just as Gabriel pulled away to look at his wife, there was a loud thump, and the ground began to shake. “An earthquake?” Gabriel said, a sceptical look on his face. Soon after, there was a loud, deep laugh. “Come out, come out, sweet Eveline.” The voice coaxed for Eveline.

 

Her heart racing, she moved closer to the door. “Please, stay inside, both of you,” she said facing her son and husband before walking out the door. But of course, they weren’t going to sit and wait. Following after her, they were met by a young man.

 

“Eveline! So happy you decided not to hide from me! Aww look at this. Your darling husband and sweet son are here to protect you. Too bad it’ll be them needing the protection,” the man snarled. “What do you want with my wife?!” Gabriel bellowed. “Well, it’s none of your business so please, keep a sock in it, will ya pops?” The man scoffed and turned to Eveline.

 

“So… Where is she?” He smirked at Eveline. “I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Eveline answered. “Oh please, spare me the lies. I know she’s here Eveline. Just give me her. And I’ll leave, never bothering you or your family ever again,” the man said.

 

“Mom. Who is he talking about?” Adrien asked, a confused look on his face. “Ohhhh, now I get it. They don’t know about her huh? Figures why we’ve never been able to track her down until now,” the man turned to Adrien. “The girl I’m talking about, well, she’s your sister. Twin in fact. Am I right, Eveline?”

 

“That’s impossible. Our daughter died at birth,” Gabriel stated. “Or so you thought, right Eveline? I think it’s time to tell the truth, hm?” The man moved closer to Eveline. “Maybe I can knock some sense into you after I give your son a beating?” With quick movement, the man appeared behind Adrien and grabbed his neck. Pointing the head of the gun at his head, he looked at Eveline. “It’s your choice Eveline. Give me your daughter or your son dies! You can only save one,” the man growled. “I need her powers now! I have to bring back the male race of the Mitis Animae clan powers! It’s cruel to think that all the women get their powers… You’re weak. You couldn’t provide enough power for our clan. But your daughter? Such raw power. Perfect. NOW WHERE IS SHE!!!”

 

~*~

 

“There you are. I thought you had gotten lost,” Frauxi exhaled deeply as he approached Sylvie, who was staring out of the window of the café they were both in. “So, who was that boy you were talking to?” Frauxi questioned, sitting across the table from Sylvie.

 

“No one. It doesn’t matter. Once we leave, we won’t be back. Speaking of which, can we go now?” a bored expression filled her face and Frauxi sighed. Standing up, he gestured her to follow him. Once the pair stepped outside, Sylvie stopped.

 

“Something wrong?” Frauxi asked. “I have a weird feeling in my gut. I’ll be back in a minute,” she said before teleporting. “Wait! Argh,” Frauxi grumbled.

 

~*~

 

Adrien struggled to breathe, Gabriel frustrated, unable to do anything. And Eveline. Her heart racing. With clenched fists, she disappeared. Adrien blinked in disbelief before hearing a grunt from behind.

 

“Let go of my son,” a cold voice, it made Adrien shiver. The hand wrapped around neck loosened and he wriggled free. Running to the safety of his father, he watched as his mother squeezed tightly around his neck. The man placed a hand on her arm, a lilac coloured aura surrounded them, and Eveline grew weaker.

 

The man pushed her against a wall and looked into her eyes. “Bad move Eveline. I can still absorb your powers, leaving you weak,” he spat. “I guess I’ll hunt her down myself, once I kill you and then your husband and then your son,” he said, one hand, raised above her heart, enveloped in a red aura. “MOM!” Adrien cried.

 

Suddenly, there was a loud cry and a blur of black. Eveline was free from the man’s grasp and fell to the ground. “Mom!” “Eveline!” Both Adrien and Gabriel made their way to her, and helped her to sit up.

 

“Sylvie…” Eveline weakly said as she stared into the sky. Adrien and Gabriel followed her line of vision to see a platinum haired girl with black feathered wings hovering in the air, her hand wrapped around the man’s neck. He chuckled.

 

“How kind of you to show up. Now I don’t have to go hunting you,” he said. Anger filled eyes, Sylvie tightened her grip round his neck before throwing him to the ground. Before he could sit up, she plummeted into him. Rising about him, she raised her hand and the man levitated in the air. Snapping her fingers, his left arm twisted and snapped. The man hollered in pain.

 

Sweat dripping from his face, he looked at her. “Gonna take more than that to bring me down sweet heart,” he said. Narrowing her eyes, she clenched her fist and the man doubled in pain. In a raspy voice he said, “Y-you collapsed my lung…”

 

“I’m not done yet,” a cold tone left her lips as she brought them both down to ground level. She placed her hand on his chest, just above the heart.

 

“Sylvie stop! Don’t do this!” Eveline cried desperately. “Shut up,” Sylvie answered coldly. Her hand glowed with a red aura.”

 

“Sylvie no!!” Eveline cried again, stumbling toward her and falling to the ground. “Mom!” Adrien cried, rushing to her side, his father in tow.

 

“This is the end for you,” Sylvie spat but before she could do anything, there was a flash of purple and a tanned hand gripped Sylvie’s arm, pulling her away from the man.

 

“Frauxi! What the hell?!” she roared. Just at that moment, the man made a getaway. “I’ll be back my dear. With others in tow!” and he managed to hop into a van and disappeared.

 

“I had him!” Shaking with anger, Sylvie turned to punch Frauxi in the face but in one slick move, he grasped her fist in one hand. With the other he slapped her face. Sylvie looked up at Frauxi, a hand pressed against her cheek. A few hand movements made by Frauxi and Sylvie’s wings were gone.

 

Dropping to her knees, a symbol appeared on her left wrist. “How dare you use your powers like that? And how dare you disobey your mother. Until you learn to control yourself, your powers are nulled,” Frauxi said coldly before turning to Eveline.

 

“Miss Eveline, are you hurt?” he asked. “N-no, a little weak but I’m fine. But Frauxi. Was that really necessary?” Eveline asked. “Sylvie has displayed a series of actions of which an angel shouldn’t. Therefore she must be punished accordingly,” Frauxi explained.

 

“Mom. What was that? Who is that and what’s going on?” Adrien asked. Eveline looked at Gabriel, then at Sylvie before turning to Adrien.

 

“Adrien, honey. Meet your older twin sister. Sylvie.”


	2. Reconciliation

“Adrien, honey. Meet your older twin sister. Sylvie.”

 

The words hit him hard like a brick wall. “Sister?” he repeated in shock as he looked at Sylvie’s form. She sat on the ground, her left knee up, her right foot tucked under her left knee. Her left hand covered her eyes, as if feeling shame while her right hand formed a fist, resting against her right leg. She looked defeated.

 

“Eveline. I don’t understand. We lost our daughter at birth,” Gabriel said. Eveline shook her head. “No, we didn’t. I faked her death and gave her to Frauxi to look after. I was afraid that she’d become reckless with her powers and then my secret would’ve been revealed. I was afraid you’d think she was a monster. I was afraid you’d leave me,” Eveline explained.

 

“I know now that it was a mistake. But I was trying to protect you all. That’s what I told myself. But my guilty conscience caught up with me. So I left last year to stay with her, in hopes of making it up to her.” Gabriel was speechless. All he could do was look at his daughter, the little girl he thought he’d lost.

 

“I know it was selfish of me to do this. And to ask for forgiveness,” Eveline added. Gabriel turned to his wife. “I wish you had told me. It wouldn’t have changed my love for you,” he said holding her close. “I wish I did,” Eveline said.

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt but maybe we should take this indoors. Where there would be less spectators,” Frauxi suggested. “Ah, yes. You’re right,” Eveline said turned to Sylvie’s directed. “Sylvie. Let’s go inside. You look tired, maybe you could take a nap and then we can talk about what just happened.”

 

“Don’t bother. Just go away,” Sylvie said coldly, as she stared at the ground. “Actually scratch that. I’ll go. There’s nothing I’d like to do more than to leave.” She stood up and turned around, walking in the direction of the city. There was a slight thump and a pained cry as it looked like Sylvie had walked into an invisible wall.

 

“Ow! My head. And my nose,” she said rubbing her nose. Looking ahead, she cautiously placed both hands against the air, feeling something heavy, like a brick wall. “Eh, what’s going on here? Why is there a wall here?” Eveline stood beside Sylvie, but as she felt for this wall, there was nothing.

 

“There isn’t a wall here darling,” she said. Sylvie looked at her in annoyance. “There is. I’m not going crazy.” “Perhaps I should have said this earlier,” Frauxi piped up. “What should you have said?” Sylvie said, narrowing her eyes at him.

 

“I put a force field around the mansion but it only applies to you. You can’t go out Sylvie. But the rest of us can,” Frauxi explained. “Wait. So nulling my powers wasn’t enough? You’re locking me in too? You’re treating me like a goddamn animal!” Sylvie yelled. “Well you’re acting like one,” Frauxi countered.

 

Frustrated, Sylvie hit her fist against the force field. “Come inside Sylvie,” her mother tried to coax her. “No. I’ll stay out here. Where I can try to be at peace,” she walking away from Eveline and sitting against the actual brick wall that surrounded the mansion.

 

“Leave her be Eveline. She’ll come inside once she’s cold and hungry. She’s done this before,” Frauxi said, leading her away from Sylvie. Eveline sadly glanced at her daughters profile before heading inside with her son and husband.

 

~*~

 

That night, Adrien was trying to study for his Chinese exam. “Jeez Adrien, maybe you should take a break. You’ve been studying for hours!” Plagg said as he was eating cheese. “Yeah I guess you’re right,” Adrien said as he sat back in his chair. Slowly spinning round in it, he faced the window. Walking toward the window, he was able to see Sylvie, sitting cross legged on the ground and it looked like she was meditating.

 

“So, got yourself a twin huh? Bit of shocker right?” Plagg said, sitting on his shoulder, looking out the window. “She’s been out there for hours. I don’t understand why she won’t come inside,” Adrien said. “Well it seems like she won’t listen to your mom. Maybe you should go out and talk to her,” Plagg suggested.

 

Just as Adrien nodded in agreement, there was a knock on the door. “Adrien?” it was his mother. Adrien shooed Plagg out of sight and sat back in his desk chair. “Come in,” he answered. The door opened and Eveline’s head popped in. “Sorry honey, am I bothering you?” she asked softly.

 

Adrien shook his head. “No, I’m just taking a break. What’s up?” he asked. Eveline sat down on Adrien’s sofa. “Are you mad at me? For keeping your sister a secret?” she asked. Adrien shook his head. “It’s not like I knew I ever had a sister. I’d say dad is more upset. Thinking he lost his daughter. I only knew that I was an only child,” Adrien explained.

 

“Well your father is being very understanding and supportive,” Eveline said. “He’s just happy to have you home. Ever since you left, he was a changed man. But maybe now, we can be a real family.” Eveline smiled at her son. “No matter what, I’ve always loved you. I never stopped thinking about you,” she said kissing Adrien’s forehead. “Now don’t stay up too late okay? I don’t want to see a little exhausted face in the morning,” she smiled sweetly before leaving the room.

 

Once she was gone, Plagg came out from hiding. “Wow, she’s a really nice lady,” he said. Adrien smiled at his kwami. “Okay Plagg, claws out!” Plagg blinked before being sucked into Adrien’s ring. The ring turned black and Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. Jumping out of his bedroom window, he landed on the wall and casually walked along the wall until he neared the young Sylvie meditating.

 

“Well hello there lil’ lady,” he said as he sat on the wall. With one eye opened. Sylvie looked up at him. “And who might you be? A kinky pervert dressed in leather, prowling the streets of Paris, preying on innocent women? Trust me when I say this. Touch me and I’ll break every bone in your body,” Sylvie said.

 

“Wait wait wait! First of all, I’m not some pervert, I’m Chat Noir. I protect the citizens of Paris from evil. With the help of the wonder Ladybug. And second, I just want to talk, no harm or violence. Scouts honour,” Chat said holding on hand up.

 

Sylvie sighed. “What do you want?” she grumbled. “I just want to know why you’re sitting out here, when you could be indoors where it’s warm. You’re not exactly wearing clothing appropriate for this kind of weather. It’s winter,” Chat said point to the white tank top and red flannel shirt that Sylvie was wearing.

 

“I don’t really care. I can sit out here if I want to. But you better get indoors. It’s going to snow tonight, and cats aren’t fond of that,” she said. Chat Noir looked at Sylvie. “Even so, I can’t let a lady sit out here in the cold,” he said.

 

“Thanks but no thanks. Just go,” Sylvie stood up and walked away, as far she could. “But,” Chat started. “JUST GO!” Sylvie yelled. Chat looked away and then back at her. “Don’t blame me if you get sick,” he said and left. Sylvie groaned and leaned against the wall.

 

“How did I end up in this mess…” she clenched her jaw.

 

~*~

 

Sylvie jolted away from the sudden warm touch. She grabbed the strangers’ wrist tightly. “Hey, hey. It’s me, Adrien,” the voice whispered. Sylvie’s vision became more focused, her eyes landing on Adrien. “What are you doing out here?” she yelled softly.

 

It had snowed. Heavily. Sylvie found herself covered in it. “I can’t let you get cold. I don’t care what you say,” Adrien said as he wrapped her up in one of his hoodies, then a blanket. Taking his hat off, Adrien tried to put it on her but Sylvie refused. “Keep the hat, you’ll need it tomorrow. But… thank you,” she said as she pulled the hood over her head.

 

Adrien smiled and handed her a flask. “It’s hot chocolate. It’ll warm you up.” Sylvie stared at the flask. “I promise you I didn’t poison it,” Adrien said. Sylvie looked at him. He chuckled. “I swear. Scouts honour,” he said holding one hand up.

 

Sylvie opened the flask and took a sip. “It’s good,” she whispered. “I’m glad. I made it myself,” Adrien grinned. Taking out her phone, Sylvie saw that the time was 3:42 am. “You better get back inside and into bed. You have school right. Don’t let yourself get sick. Especially on my account,” Sylvie said.

 

Adrien stood up. “I’d really like it if you came inside,” he said quietly as he turned to leave. Sylvie watched him go as she drank more of the hot chocolate. Making herself comfortable, she fell back asleep.

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Adrien met his parents in the dining room for breakfast. “Good morning Adrien,” Eveline said as she sipped her morning coffee. “Good morning mom, dad,” Adrien replied. Sitting down, he could faintly hear grunting and thuds. Confused, he looked at his mother. “Frauxi does combat training Sylvie every morning,” Eveline explained.

 

“Oh,” Adrien replied, as he began to eat his breakfast. “You’re on your winter holidays after today correct son?” Gabriel asked, putting down the paper. Adrien nodded. “Yeah, just after my Chinese exam, then I’m for the holidays,” he said happily. “Wonderful, then we can spend some quality family time together,” Eveline said.

 

~*~

 

As Adrien left the mansion gates in the limo for school, he saw Frauxi and Sylvie fighting against each other. Over and over he watched as Sylvie was thrown in to the snow but she kept getting back up. It looks like she has a lot of pent up frustration.

 

As he arrived at school, he was greeted by his best friend Nino. They fist bumped before walking inside. “Dude, you okay? Don’t tell me you’re whacked out from studying too much,” Nino said as they sat down in their seats. Adrien shook his head.

 

“Nah, I’m good. Things were just a little eventful yesterday,” Adrien said. “Oh? How so?” Nino asked. “Well,” Adrien hesitantly started. “Just a surprise visit.” Nino raised an eye and then shrugged. The bell rang for the beginning of class.

 

~*~

 

Panting, Sylvie leaned against the wall. Her clothes damp from the melted snow, she looked at Frauxi. “That’ll do for today,” he said walking inside. Folding her arms, Sylvie turned to rest her forehead against the brick wall.

 

Taking a moment to herself, she looked at the hoodie that Adrien had given her that night. Checking that it had dried up, she checked the blanket too. Sighing, she looked toward the street. Sitting against the wall, she started drawing music notes in the snow, humming a tune.

 

~*~

 

Adrien returned from his Chinese exam and as he passed the gates, he noticed Sylvie drawing in the snow. Curious, instead of going inside, he head back out from the gate and toward his sister. “What are you drawing?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

As he took a closer look, he noticed a tune and started to hum it. “You can read the notes?” Sylvie asked. “Yeah, I play piano,” Adrien explained. Sylvie nodded and handed Adrien his hoodie and blanket. “Thanks for these last night,” she said as she looked at the ground. “You’re welcome,” Adrien beamed.

 

“You should get going inside. Before people start looking for you,” Sylvie said. “Won’t you come inside?” Adrien asked. Sylvie shook her head. Adrien sadly walked back into the mansion, looking over his shoulder as he did.

 

“Adrien. Welcome home. How was your exam?” Eveline greeted her son. Adrien smiled. “It was good. I think I did pretty well,” he answered. “I know you did well, you’re a smart boy Adrien,” Eveline said. Adrien grinned and headed upstairs.

 

“Winter break!” Plagg cried as he jumped on Adrien’s bed. Adrien chuckled and sat on his chair. “Yeah, it means it’s nearly Christmas. Christmas with mom and dad,” Adrien said. “And Sylvie?” Plagg added. Adrien looked at his kwami. “That is… If she wants.”

 

 

~*~

 

Eveline had had enough. She tried to be Sylvie’s friend. Be nice to her. But it wasn’t working. She stormed out into the frosty evening and stood in front of her daughter, hands on hips.

 

“Sylvie Agreste!” she yelled. So loud that Sylvie jumped in surprise. “You listen to me young lady. I’ve tried to reason with you nicely but it didn’t work. Well not anymore. I am your mother and you will do as you are told!”

 

Sylvie was shocked. Her mother never raised her voice or spoke against her for that matter. The only one ever able to do that was Frauxi. “Now you march inside this instant and take a shower,” Eveline said.

 

Sylvie just nodded her head. But before she could move, her stomach growled. “First, we’ll get you something to eat. Come on then.” Sylvie scuttled into the mansion, where a cloud of warmth hit her form.

 

“Feeling better?” Eveline asked. “A-a little…” Sylvie said quietly. Eveline ushered her daughter into the dining room for food.

 

~*~

 

Stepping out of the shower, Sylvie wrapped a towel round her body and stepped into the bedroom that she was staying in. She found her duffel bag sitting on her bed. Opening it up, she changed into some pjs and then put a hoodie over them.

 

After drying her hair, she met her parents in the living room, along with Adrien. “I want us all to get along. Sylvie, please, stay for a little while. Get to know your father and Adrien. At least stay for Christmas,” Eveline asked.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sylvie said. “Please? I’m on winter break now. No school. We’ll have plenty of time to hang out,” Adrien pleaded. “I meant that I’m sorry for the way I’ve been behaving. It was childish of me,” Sylvie said. “Oh darling,” Eveline said, embracing her daughter.

 

“So, you’ll stay?” Gabriel asked. “If you’ll have me,” Sylvie said quietly. Gabriel smiled. “Of course.” Frauxi stepped in moments later. “Well then, we won’t be needing the barrier. And you can have your powers back. But, if you mess up Sylvie. There will be bigger consequences,” Frauxi warned.

 

Sylvie smiled. “Thanks Frauxi,” she said happily.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, so sweet. Adrien really cares. So what will happen now? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter~


	3. Something Special

Sylvie and Adrien both headed upstairs to their respective rooms for bed. “Goodnight Sylvie. See you in the morning,” Adrien said as he smiled at her. Sylvie smiled back, a little tinge of embarrassment on her face. Both teens waved to each other before going into their rooms.

 

As soon as Adrien closed the door behind him, Plagg flew out from his shirt pocket. “Well, I think that went well, don’t you?” he said. “Yeah. Starting tomorrow, I’m going to spend time with Sylvie and be the brother she never had!” Adrien said. “Wow, you’re determined. You really want to have a relationship with her, don’t you?” Plagg asked as he sat on Adrien’s pillow.

 

“I want her to know that she can count on me as a brother. That she’s not alone anymore,” Adrien replied, stripping himself down to his boxers. Grabbing an old t-shirt, he threw it over his head and climbed into bed. “Tomorrow’s gonna be a good day. I can feel it,” he said quite happily but Plagg gave no response as he was already fast asleep.

 

~*~

 

It was quiet the next morning, Eveline sitting at the table, drinking her morning coffee, Gabriel nowhere to be seen. Sylvie was seated at the table and awaited for her breakfast as she flipped through one of her graphic novels. Small steps echoed through the quiet house and in appeared a sleepy green eye model who sat down at the table.

 

“Good morning everyone,” he said happily. Eveline smiled. “Good morning Adrien dear, sleep well?” she asked, setting her coffee cup down. Adrien nodded. “Yeah it was good. Where’s dad?” he asked. “Unfortunately he had an emergency he had to attend to. Something to do with a delivery that wasn’t right,” Eveline answered.

 

Frauxi walked into the dining room and set down three plates of Belgian waffles, one for each of the three people sitting there. Adrien looked perplexed. “Waffles?” he mumbled, slightly in surprise. “Oh, Frauxi, aren’t these your own recipe? I’m sure Sylvie is delighted,” Eveline beamed as she reached for the jar of Nutella that sat in front of her.

 

Adrien looked at Sylvie, who stared at her plate in awe and happiness. “Frauxi! Waffles! Oh yes! Thank you so much!” she cried and made grabby hands for the Nutella jar. Adrien found this new side of her to be sweet and very different to her usual tough-ish exterior. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

Eveline passed the jar to Sylvie and she generously gave each waffle some Nutella. “Adrien, you need to have some. Nutella goes great with waffles!” she said happily, handing him the jar before digging in. She let out a happy kind of moan. “Food orgasm,” she said between bites which made Adrien goes a little red.

 

“Sylvie, mind your language. You can’t go round saying things like that,” Eveline said. “But Frauxi’s waffles are so good!” she countered. Adrien took a bite of his waffle and instantly saw what made Sylvie so happy about them. “Wow, these are really good Frauxi. Thank you,” he said as he continued to eat. Frauxi smiled happily as he drank from his cup of tea.

 

Once finished, Adrien wiped his mouth with a napkin, just making sure there was no Nutella on his face. Then he looked at Sylvie, who was wiping any leftover Nutella from her plate with her finger and licking it off. It made Adrien smile

 

“Sylvie! Let’s go for a walk. It’ll be a good start to the holidays. Plus its Saturday,” Adrien stated excitedly. Sylvie looked at him before sighing. “I can’t Adrien. I have to train with Frauxi,” she answered.

 

“Mom! Sylvie won’t go for a walk with me,” Adrien whined as if he was a five year old being a tattle-tale. “Sylvie, stop ignoring your brother,” Eveline scolded. Sylvie sat there, wide-eyed as Adrien gave her a triumphant look. He was making great use of this big sister, little brother thing. Even if they were only twenty minutes apart.

 

“I don’t mind if you go for a walk with your brother,” Frauxi said as he started cutting into his breakfast. “Well then, I guess I’m going walking with you Adrien,” Sylvie said, sending him a secret menacing grin on her face. Adrien gulped, instantly regretting that he tattle-taled on his angel twin.

 

~*~

 

Sylvie and Adrien walked down the street, side by side, gloved hands in their coat pockets. “Do angels get cold?” Adrien asked. Sylvie shrugged. “I’ve never really been out in snow. Where I was living, we had no snow at all. It was always warm,” Sylvie said as she watched her breath in the cold air.

 

“Adrien!” Adrien turned his head and Sylvie followed suit as the pair saw a boy round their age sporting his usual red cap and glasses along with his blue coat. “Nino!” Adrien exclaimed, happy to see his best friend. “Hey man, I saw you out walking and had to get you. So who’s she?” Nino said pointing at Sylvie.

 

Sylvie blinked at Nino and Adrien chuckled. “This is Sylvie. She’s a relative of mine who is staying with us for Christmas,” Adrien explained. “Really? Awesome! I’m Nino, nice to meet you Sylvie,” Nino said, holding his hand out to her. Sylvie shook his hand and smiled. “Likewise.”

 

The three teens walked into the park as Nino asked Sylvie questions. “So, what kind of music do you like?” Nino asked. “I’m not picky. I’ll listen to anything, but if I was to have a preference, I’d say Lady Gaga. Just something about her music makes me feel good about myself,” Sylvie answered. “That’s pretty cool. She’s a supporter for LGBT,” Nino said. “So am I,” Sylvie said.

 

“Come on you two,” Adrien called as he flopped onto the ground and started moving his arms and legs. “Snow angels!” Nino cried and laid down beside Adrien. “Snow angels?” Sylvie looked confused. As she watched the two boys, she eventually shrugged and joined them.

 

After a while they continued their walk, Nino with them, when they saw a statue of Chat Noir and Ladybug. Nino began to explain about the masked heroes to Sylvie, when they all heard a call. Turning round Nino grinned and waved. “Alya!” he called. A girl with tanned skin and reddish-brown wavy hair ran up to Nino. She also sported glasses.

 

She jumped into Nino’s arms who spun her around. The pair giggled, happy to see each other. Slowly after Alya, another girl their age was behind her. A little shy, she hair bluebell blue eyes and dark blue-black hair in two pigtails. “Hey Marinette,” Adrien greeted the shy girl, who squeaked a little before stuttering a greeting, her face pink.

 

“Who’s this?” Alya asked, smiling at Sylvie. “A relative of Adrien’s. Her name is Sylvie. Sylvie, this is Alya, my beautiful and amazing girlfriend. And that’s Marinette, Alya’s best friend,” Nino said introduced the girls to each other. Alya let out a sigh of relief. “A relative huh? Well why don’t we girls get a little more acquainted hm?” Alya said taking both Sylvie and Marinette’s wrists.

 

Sylvie looked at Adrien for a little help but he grinned and gave her a thumbs up as he let her be dragged away and out of the park. The three girls arrived outside of a bakery which they all walked inside. “Hello Marinette darling. Alya. Oh, who might this beautiful flower be?” A Chinese woman, who seemed to be related to Marinette asked.

 

“Hello mama. This is Sylvie, she’s a relative of Adrien’s,” Marinette said. Sylvie bowed her head. “It’s nice to meet you ma’am,” she said. Pulling the two girls along, Alya waved to Sabine. Through the hatch they went and into Marinette’s room. “Nice room,” Sylvie looked around, impressed although a little overwhelmed from all the pink.

 

“Thank you. Please sit anywhere you’d like,” Marinette said gesturing to the chaise lounge and anywhere else that was comfy to sit. Alya grabbed Sylvie’s wrist and tugged her down until she was sitting on the chaise lounge beside her. Marinette took to sitting on her swivel chair. “So, Sylvie. You’re a relative of Adrien’s right?” Alya asked. Sylvie nodded.

 

“Then maybe you’ll help us out?” she added. “Help with what?” Sylvie asked, literally confused. “Wait Alya what are you thinking?” Marinette asked. Alya giggled. “Marinette here is head over heels for Adrien. Think you can help her out?” “Alya! Why did you say that?” Marinette grew shy and red, hiding her face behind a cushion.

 

“It’s like this Sylvie. There’s a girl in our class, the mayor’s daughter, who’s spoilt rotten and tries to always get with Adrien. She doesn’t care about anyone or anything but herself. Do you really think that she’s the right kind of girl for Adrien? Marinette is sweet, caring and adorable,” Alya explained.

 

Sylvie sat there for a moment, processing everything Alya was saying. She had only met these girls a few minutes ago and they were trying to get her to help with Marinette’s love life. “Honestly, I don’t think it’s best for me to get involved. It’s not really my business,” she explained. “Please!” Alya cried.

 

Sylvie sighed. “Okay, I guess. I’ll try but I can’t make any promises,” she answered. Alya jumped for joy. “Here, let’s trade cell phone numbers,” Alya said grabbing her phone from her pocket. Marinette smiled and took her phone out too. Sylvie shrugged and handed Alya her phone. “So, who is this girl? The mayor’s daughter?” Sylvie asked.

 

“Her name is Chloe and for as long as I can remember, she’s done nothing but make my life a misery,” Marinette groaned. “And it’s not just us, everyone in class gets her wrath. Well except for Adrien of course,” Alya added, handing Sylvie back her cell phone. “Wow, sounds like this girl is the reincarnation of some ruler…” Both Marinette and Alya stared at her. “Eh… never mind. Forget what I just said,” Sylvie said. The girls ended up in the fits of giggles.

 

~*~

 

“Dude, you never told me you had a relative like that. Or that she was staying,” Nino said. “Well it was sort of unexpected. Last minute really,” Adrien said. “Ah, figures. She’s cute though. Well not as cute as Alya but you know what I mean. Wait is it weird that I said that?” Nino asked looking at Adrien. “A little…” Adrien said.

 

As the pair of boys walked through the park, Adrien stared at the bakery where Marinette lives. “Dude, if you’re into her, then you gotta tell her,” Nino said. “What??? What makes you say that I’m into her?” Adrien asked, a light blush covering her cheeks. “Well, you won’t stop staring at the bakery,” Nino explained. “Sylvie is in there. I’m just worried. She’s never been much of… well… a peoples person,” Adrien said. “Doesn’t look like that to me,” Nino said pointing towards the bakery.

 

Out at the door, Marinette, Alya and Sylvie stood, giggling over something. “Girl, I think I’m gonna like having you around,” Alya said. “Hey ladies, care to share what is worth the giggle?” Nino asked. “Girl stuff Nino. Sylvie is such a sweetheart. I can’t believe you don’t have guys falling for you!” Alya said. Adrien blinked and stared at Sylvie who just laughed.

 

“You okay Adrien? You’re a little quiet there,” Sylvie said. Adrien grinned. “I’m good, but we gotta get going. We have to go. I have to meet up with Natalie for a meeting about some photoshoot tomorrow,” Adrien explained. “Sure,” Sylvie said waving to Marinette and Alya.

 

“If you get lonely girl, just give us a call,” Alya said. “Bye Sylvie,” Marinette said and Sylvie waved back, winking at Marinette. Once they were out of earshot, Adrien sighed in relief. “Well, seems like you’ve made some friends,” he said. “I wouldn’t go that far just yet. They are lovely girls, I’ll admit though. So, who’s Chloe?” Sylvie asked.

 

“Trust me Sylvie. You’re better off not knowing. I don’t want you going all angel crazy on her,” Adrien said. “But what if she deserves it,” Sylvie retorted. “No,” Adrien said. Sylvie nipped the back of Adrien’s neck. “Ow! What was that for?” he cried. “For being a tattle-tale this morning,” Sylvie said smugly and walked ahead of him.

 

~*~

 

"We're home!" Adrien called as the pair walked through the doorway. Natalie stepped into view and greeted the pair. "Welcome home. I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Natalie, your father's assistant," Natalie said. "It's nice to meet you Natalie," Sylvie responded. "Adrien, I'd like to discuss the topics for tomorrow's photoshoot now, if you're ready," Natalie said. Adrien agreed and followed her into another room.

 

Sylvie stood in the main hallway for a few minutes before looking round her. Walking up the steps, she studied every portrait and picture, many of Adrien with both mother and father present. Fidgeting slightly she continued to look at photos of Adrien where he was modelling. "Everything alright Sylvie?"

 

Sylvie jumped and turned around quickly where she ended up in front of Frauxi. "F-Frauxi! W-what... Where..." Sylvie sighed. "Sylvie?" Frauxi addressed her again and instead of giving a form of an answer, Sylvie ran out of the door and into town. Frauxi stared in confusion and worry. Picking her coat up from the hanger, Frauxi put his own on and left the mansion, in order to find her.

 

Sylvie was sitting on a bench in the Trocadero, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and listened to the joyful cries of children playing in the snow with their parents. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. You forgot to take your coat with you," Frauxi appeared. He waited for some response but when he got none, he sat on the bench beside you.

 

"Sylvie? Is everything alright?" Frauxi asked cautiously. “I don’t belong here Frauxi…” Sylvie mumbled. “Every photo, they look like a happy family. They don’t need me.” Frauxi opened his mouth to respond but found no words. Instead he watched the families enjoying the snow. “I’m sorry,” he said. Sylvie didn’t look at him but told him that she wanted to be alone.

 

~*~

 

Frauxi had arrived back at the mansion where he was greeted by a frantic Eveline. “Frauxi! There you are!” she cried. “Is everything alright?” Frauxi asked. Eveline took a little breath. “Sylvie, do you know where she is?” she asked. Frauxi explained to her where Sylvie was and that she just wanted to enjoy the view. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her that Sylvie felt like she didn’t belong in the family.

 

~*~

 

Hawkmoth was in his lair where he could sense the negative energy flowing around Sylvie. “Ah, a young child feeling like an outcast to everyone in her wake. So tragic,” he said. He chuckled to himself and filled a little butterfly with dark energy, setting it free to go and evilise Sylvie. “Fly my little akuma, and evilise her.”

 

~*~

 

An elderly man, known as Master Fu, was walking around the Trocadero. He was able to see Sylvie nearby. “Poor young lady. She looks lost and cold. Why doesn’t she have her coat on,” he muttered to himself. “Master! Look,” Wayzz, Master Fu’s kwami, said. Master Fu looked in the spoken direction to see an akuma fluttering near Sylvie. “Oh no, we must stop it before it touches her!” Master Fu said, although at his old age, he wasn’t able to fight. All he could do was watch in horror as it neared the young girl.

 

Sylvie looked out to the Trocadero and a purple and black butterfly fluttered near her. She could sense some dark energy from it. “Hey little guy. Looks like you’re trapped like me. Maybe I can free you,” she said softly cupping the akuma in her hand. Bringing her lips closely to the little opening made by her thumbs, Sylvie inhaled and drained the dark energy from the little butterfly.

Opening her cupped hands, she set the white butterfly free into the air. She could feel a slightly tinge in her lungs, as her body was cleansing the dark energy. She noticed a little potted flower that was dying. Standing up, Sylvie made her way to the potted plant and exhaled the newly cleanse energy onto the flower. Almost immediately, the flower began to grow and bloom beautifully.

 

~*~

 

Hawkmoth clenched his fists and grunted. “How was that possible!” he grumbled. “Oi, be careful next time. That was her. You can’t go akumatising her,” a voice called. Hawkmoth turned to face the owner of the voice. “How was I supposed to know,” he said. “Well now you know. Akumatising her won’t help us. She’ll be about of control and you won’t be able to control her. We need to think rationally. For now, ease up on the villians.”

 

~*~

 

Master Fu and his kwami watched in awe. He had not expected that to happen. “Master. Did you just see what I saw?” Wayzz said. “Indeed. This young lady isn’t a normal citizen,” Master Fu stated as he made his way to Sylvie. As he was walking along, Master Fu had slipped on some ice that was covered up by the snow. Unknowingly, a cart that was selling hot beverages and food, had begun rolling down the pavement towards Master Fu.

 

Master Fu watched in horror as the cart headed straight for him. Unable to get his balance back he waited for the impact. But it never came. Once he opened his eyes, he saw the young lady he wanted to speak to, standing in front of him, blocking the cart from hitting him. He saw the slight grimaced look on her face.

 

“I am so sorry. I thought I had the break on it,” the owner of the cart running towards the pair, trying not to slip. “It’s fine. You had the break on, but it’s so icy out, it didn’t make much of a difference. It’s alright though. No one got hurt,” Sylvie said, turning to face the man as she pushed the cart back to him. The man bowed and took his cart, offering free coffee but Sylvie declined.

 

“No one got hurt hm?” Master Fu said as he stood next to Sylvie. “Oh, I’m sorry, are you alright?” Sylvie asked. Master Fu chuckled. “Silly girl, I’m talking about you. Wearing black clothing so nothing was noticed but a lot of hot coffee was thrown on you. I could tell it stung,” Master Fu said. Sylvie shrugged. “It’s not that bad. I can handle it. It wasn’t that hot,” Sylvie explained.

 

“I also saw what you did to that flower,” Master Fu said noticing how Sylvie tensed up. “Care to explain?” Sylvie chuckled nervously. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Are you sure you didn’t hit your head when you fell earlier?” Sylvie asked. Master Fu looked around him to see that no one was within range of seeing, so he opened his jacket a little.

 

Sylvie backed up a little, worried as to where this may lead. A little green creature flew out from the elderly man’s coat. Flying up to Sylvie’s line of vision, the little green creature looked at Sylvie and bowed its little head. “Aww, you’re adorable,” she said sweetly. “Thank you. I am Wayzz,” the little creature said.

 

Master Fu smiled. “What is your name, child?” he asked. “Uh… Sylvie,” she said. “Sylvie. A lovely name. You may call me Master Fu. Sylvie, I have a feeling that you were drawn to Pairs. By fate,” he said. “Fate?” Sylvie questioned. Master Fu nodded. “Indeed. Tell you what, come and visit me for at least an hour, maybe every two days or so? I know it may be a lot but I have plenty of time on my hands. At least come round tomorrow,” he said handing Sylvie a slip of paper that had an address on it.

 

“How do I know it’s not a trap?” she asked. “Well dear, I pray that you will trust me. Also, please, don’t talk about Wayzz. It’s best to keep him a little secret,” Master Fu said. “You’re putting a lot of trust into someone you’ve only met,” Sylvie said. “I have good judgment. I have a feeling you’ll live up to my expectations,” the man smiled. After giving Sylvie a farewell, he took to going home. As did Sylvie.


	4. Beauty Within

It was the next day and Adrien was preparing for his photoshoot. With Gabriel waiting downstairs, Eveline made sure that she said her goodbyes. Just then, Sylvie walked in through the front door, Frauxi close behind. “Oh! Sylvie, Frauxi. Are you two alright?” Eveline asked concerned.

 

Sylvie looked down at herself and saw that she was covered in scrapes and her clothes were damp. “Yep! I’m okay. I think…” she muttered before sneezing. “Sylvie, go upstairs and take a hot bath. Before you catch a cold,” Frauxi said.

 

Sylvie nodded and waved to her parents before going up. “Sylvie,” Gabriel called. Halfway up the stairs, Sylvie stopped and turned to face her father. “This evening we have reservations for dinner with the mayor and his daughter. We’ll be leaving at six,” Gabriel said. “Alright. I’ll be ready by then,” Sylvie said, smiling.

 

As Adrien was leaving the room, he ran into Sylvie. “Hey! You sure you’re going to be okay on your own for a while?” he asked. Sylvie rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine. Go and make yourself gorgeous for the camera,” she said pushing him along.

 

~*~

 

Sylvie stood in front of the mirror, in her underwear I might add, and studied her body. From her blue eyes to her blonde hair, to her skin tone to her curves, she hugged herself. She never really spent time on her looks but at what her father had said, they were going to dinner and she had nothing to wear for the occasion.

 

“Sylvie?” a knock came to the door before opening. In the reflection of the mirror, Sylvie saw her mother in the doorway. “Sylvie? Is everything alright?” Eveline asked. “I… I don’t have anything fancy to wear. I only ever wear black, jeans, plaid, sneakers, and things like that. I’m not girly. Or beautiful. I’m not suited for this,” Sylvie answered.

 

Eveline hugged her daughter. “Sylvie. You are beautiful. In your own way. You don’t have to pretend to be something you’re not. I’m sure we can find something in your father’s clothing line that will suit you,” Eveline said as she looked at her daughter’s reflection. “And if you’ll let me, I’d like to do your hair.”

 

~*~

 

Sylvie trudged through the snow by herself after convincing her mother and Frauxi that she’d be fine and that she’d be back before four. Taking out the piece of paper that had Master Fu’s address on it, Sylvie looked around her surroundings. Arriving at her destination, Sylvie took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 

“Come in,” his soft voice reached her ears and she opened the door. Sitting across the room was Master Fu who looked like he was meditating. Sylvie cautiously stepping inside and the door closed. She looked behind her but no one was there and she couldn’t sense any presence either.

 

“Sit, child,” Master Fu addressed her, gesturing to the cushion in front of him. Sylvie took her sneakers and her coat off, leaving it on a coat hanger. She loosed her scarf but kept it on. A pair of shorts with thick leggings and a long sleeved shirt too. Her hair tied back in a braid, she sat cross-legged on the cushion in front of him.

 

“I’m glad you came,” Master Fu said. “Tea?” he asked gesturing to the Chinese style tea set. “Oh, um I’m alright, thank you,” Sylvie said. “Nonsense dear, I’m having tea, you may as well as have some too,” Master Fu said getting up. Wayzz had already put the kettle on.

 

As Master Fu was making tea, Sylvie took a look around. She saw an old gramophone on top of a dresser. She felt drawn to it. Curious she stood up and made her way to the old music player. Examining the condition of the gramophone, she traced her fingers over every little detail.

 

“I see you like my gramophone,” Master Fu piped up. “Ah, well, I uh… Hehe,” Sylvie nervously chuckled but couldn’t think of what to say. “Sit down dear, I’d to talk to you about something.” Sylvie sat back down and took hold of the cup that Master Fu handed to her.

 

“I didn’t think of this right away, but I knew something was special about you. When I got home yesterday, I finally realised everything. You are a descendant of angels,” Master Fu said. Sylvie didn’t know what to say. She was stunned. “Judging by your silence, it seems that I hit the nail,” Master Fu gave Sylvie a sly smug.

 

“Sylvie, have you ever heard of the God’s War?” Master Fu asked. Sylvie snapped out of her silence and looked at him. “Yes. It was a war between angels and demons. But it is only a fairy tale,” Sylvie answered. “Do you believe that? Truly in your heart do you believe that to be the truth?”

 

Sylvie looked into her cup and saw her reflection. “I don’t really know. A part of me wants to believe it’s a myth but another part of me screams that it happened. But there’s no proof,” Sylvie said. “Ah but there is,” Master Fu replied. He gestured at Wayzz.

 

“The war took place on earth, as it was believed to be the working ground of gods. After the war took place and ended, one of the angels’ leaders left a gift to the humans. Special fairies that gave certain humans powers for good use. Each of these were represented as a creature on earth. Wayzz is a turtle. And there are many more. Only seven remain present but there is slight belief that more exist,” Master Fu explained.

 

“You mean there’s more?” Sylvie asked. “I believe so. Although there hasn’t been any sightings of such. But let me tell you, the angel that sent these down was a member of the Mitis Animae clan. The magic energy came from his fallen wife. Legend says that his wife loved the creatures of our planet and these certain ones were her favourite.”

 

“Master Fu, why are you telling me all this?” Sylvie asked. “Because my dear, you have that glimmer in your eyes. The glimmer of new hope. New hope for a better world. Now, I believe that’s all I can tell you for now,” Master Fu said smiling as he picked up the dirty dishes.

 

“Wait, even if what you say is true, our clan, we have fallen. For centuries. We hold a dark secret to our kind,” Sylvie said. Master Fu smiled. “Everyone loves an underdog.” Sylvie blinked. “That doesn’t really make sense…” Even so, Sylvie bid Master Fu goodbye and left to go and get ready for dinner.

 

~*~

 

Sylvie arrived back at the Agreste mansion and was greeted by Eveline. “Sylvie! There you are darling. Time to get ready!” excitement filled Eveline as she took Sylvie’s hand and brought her upstairs.

 

After showering and washing her hair, Sylvie was sat down in front of a vanity. Still wrapped in a towel, she looked at her reflection as Eveline started to towel dry her hair. “This is something I’ve always wanted to do,” Eveline said softly. “What, dry hair?” Sylvie asked. Eveline giggled. “No silly, getting the chance to help you get you ready. Something a mother has always dreamed of doing with her daughter.”

 

Taking a hairdryer and a brush, Eveline began to dry and style Sylvie’s hair. “Okay, close your eyes and I’ll work my magic,” Eveline said. “Not literally,” she added. Sylvie giggled and closed her eyes. Eveline hummed to herself as she worked on getting Sylvie ready. After a while footsteps and doors closing were heard.

 

“Oh, that’s probably the boys. Your father will have your dress. Wait here and I’ll get it. Oh and no peeking got it? I’ll know if you were,” Eveline said as she left the room. Sylvie sat with her eyes closed and began to think about the conversation that she had with Master Fu earlier. Apart from the confusion about why he told her, she was very unsure about her being related to this. None the less this didn’t make her less curious.

 

“Back,” Eveline sang. After setting her dress on the bed, Eveline led Sylvie towards it. “Now you can get dressed darling. I’ll be back after I get ready alright,” Eveline said leaving the room. Sylvie looked at the outfit picked out for her. “Even underwear. I pray he didn’t pick this out…” Sylvie cringed.

 

~*~

 

“Sylvie? Are you ready?” Silence. Eveline opened the door and saw her daughter staring at her reflection. “Oh Sylvie. You look beautiful,” Eveline said. Standing there, Sylvie was sporting a pink Parisian rosette chiffon dress, a pair of black buckle ankle boots and a leather biker jacket. Her hair was given waves and was brought to the side and over her shoulder with a pink hair tie, her face beautifully toned with light make up, smokey eyes and pink lipstick.

 

“I… I don’t know what to say…” Sylvie said. Frauxi stepped in and smiled. “You look amazing. A picture is worth a thousand words,” he said holding up a camera. “Oh yes! A photo. I’ll get Gabriel and Adrien,” Eveline excitedly said as she left the room. “Seriously Sylvie, you look wonderful. As I’ve said before, a true beauty lies within yourself,” Frauxi said.

 

Sylvie smiled a little shyly before leaving the room. As she made her way down the stairs she noticed Adrien and her father staring at her. Nervously she looked at them and asked, “Do I look bad?” Adrien quickly shook his head. “No way. You look lovely,” he said, the young man wearing being trousers with a white dress shirt.

 

“Picture time!” Eveline sang as she started to rearrange where everyone stood. Eveline stood beside Gabriel, Adrien in front and to her right side. Sylvie stood to the left side of Gabriel. Frauxi held the camera up and snapped a few pictures before Sylvie and Eveline could hear the limo arriving.

 

“Limo’s here,” Eveline and Sylvie chimed before leaving out the front. Both Gabriel and Adrien looked slightly baffled but also made their way to the limo. Frauxi and Natalie waved them off before closing the doors behind them.

 

~*~

 

The Agreste family stepped out of their limo outside of Le Grand Paris, to be greeted by the hotel owner, Mayor Andre Bourgeois. Sylvie stared up at the building and inwardly rolled her eyes at the sight of the hotel. She noticed a girl, about her age, racing towards the door ready to pounce.

 

“Gabriel and family, welcome”- Mayor Bourgeois was interrupted by a high pitched squeal followed by an “Adrikins!” Sylvie stared in pure shock as she watch the girl throw herself at Adrien. Sylvie was already pissed off with her.

 

“Andre, good to see you,” Gabriel addressed shaking the Mayor’s hand. Sylvie shifted her gaze away from the two teens. “Chloe, hello,” Adrien said clearly uncomfortable with what was going on. As Mayor Bourgeois led the parents inside, Chloe pulled Adrien by the hand behind him.

 

Sylvie put her hands in her pockets and followed until she was stopped by Chloe’s hand. “Sorry, no hired help allowed inside. You have to eat the garbage scraps like the others,” Chloe said smugly. Sylvie narrowed her eyes at Chloe. “Ah Chloe, she’s with us,” Adrien said.

 

“Excuse me?” Chloe sounded shocked. Adrien held the door open and gestured for Sylvie to come in. She followed the others into the large dining room to see it was empty. “Peace and quiet for us, no?” Mayor Bourgeois said. “It’s lovely,” Eveline said.

 

~*~

 

The starter had just been cleared from the table and Sylvie was happily licking the inside of her cheek for any lasting taste. As the adults had their own conversation, she couldn’t help but listen to the conversation between Chloe and Adrien. It was clear that Chloe was trying to impress Adrien, probably with lies. As Sylvie was staring at the pair, Eveline noticed her gaze.

 

“ _What are you doing_?” Sylvie jumped and looked at her mother. Eveline had a stern look on her face. “ _Don’t even think about pulling any tricks here young lady. I don’t want to have any trouble._ ” Sylvie gave her mother a little pout. “ _But did you hear what she said to me earlier? I as hired help in her eyes!_ ” Sylvie and Eveline were both silent in the eyes of the other four at the table. Guess that’s what happens when you have conversations through mind thoughts.

 

~*~

 

It was after dinner and the adults had left to go to the bar for some drinks. Adrien was dragged up to Chloe’s room where Sylvie was banned from. So she wandered round the halls of the hotel wondering what to do. Just then her phone beeped. Taking it out of her pocket, she got a text from Alya. ‘Hey, you busy? I’m with Mari at her place. She says you can come over. J’

 

Sylvie texted her back. ‘Can’t sorry. L Wish I could but we’re at dinner with the mayor and his daughter Chloe.’ Within seconds she got a reply. ‘Aww no. Seriously? L Talk about bad luck. You should hear Mari, she’s in shock here. XD.’  Sylvie looked around her and then dialled Alya’s number.

 

“Hey girl. Miss us so much that you gotta call? How sweet,” Alya said. “Sweet mother and honey Alya. Chloe is driving me nuts! Okay, you have me convinced. There is no way in hell that I am letting that snake get anywhere near Adrien,” Sylvie said. “So does that mean you’re on board with helping me get Mari with Adrien?” Alya asked.

 

“Definitely. It’s my total mission to do so. Don’t worry Marinette, Adrien will be yours!” In the background, Sylvie could hear Marinette’s squeals which was absolutely adorable. Sylvie and Alya giggled in sync. “Okay I gotta go but I’ll catch you guys later okay? Bye.” Sylvie ended the called and walked up to the door of Chloe’s room.

 

It was locked so Sylvie took a hair pin from her hair that was pushing back some bangs. “You don’t need to use magic for everything,” Sylvie mumbled to herself as she picked the lock. The door clicked open. “Yes!”

 

Pushing the door open, Sylvie poked her head through where she saw her poor brother being held against his will, Chloe basically on top of him. Quickly but quietly, Sylvie power walked over to the pair and grabbed Chloe by the scruff of her top. “Hate to interrupt,” Sylvie said sarcastically.

 

Adrien let out a sigh of relief and Chloe let out a scream. “You will pay for this,” she said as she gritted her teeth. “Oh? Try me,” Sylvie dared her eyes sparkling with mischief. “Sylvie!” Sylvie let go of Chloe and Chloe hit the ground with a soft thud.

 

Adrien looked to see his mother at the door. “Time to go. Both of you, come on,” Eveline said. As the pair headed out the door, Sylvie could sense the glare that Chloe was sending her way. Sitting in the limo, Eveline stayed quiet but she kept looking at Sylvie. Eventually Sylvie spoke.

 

“What? What’s with the stare,” she asked. “I asked you to behave. And you did the opposite,” Eveline said. “She was on top of him. Who knows what could’ve happened if I hadn’t stepped in,” Sylvie retorted. “Sylvie! That’s enough!” Eveline spoke. Both Adrien and Gabriel kept quiet as they watched all of this unfold.

 

The limo pulled up at the house and Sylvie stepped out. “I thought we were making progress,” Eveline said as she stepped out. “Progress? You expect me to act like your perfect little princess, all obedient for you. I’ve spent my life without you and suddenly you step in and act like you’re the boss,” Sylvie said as everyone walked inside.

 

“Sylvie, I’m your mother. I can’t let you run wild with your powers. There has to be some kind of control,” Eveline said. “Control. Yeah you love that word. You and everyone else in this godforsaken world. I’m sick of it,” Sylvie said. “Sylvie. Go upstairs now,” Eveline said. “I’d rather not,” Sylvie said. Eveline looked calm. She took a deep breath and spoke. “Sylvie, you cannot act like the world revolves around you,” Eveline said.

 

Those words. That nearly made Sylvie snap. Never crossed her mind that the world revolved around her. She turned around and walked towards the door. “Where on earth do you think you’re going?” Eveline asked. “I’m leaving. If this is what you think of me, then why am I here,” Sylvie said as she walked out of the door, slamming it behind her.

 

Eveline and Gabriel ran to the door but when they opened it, Sylvie was already gone. “It’s dark, she probably flew,” Eveline sighed. “Come on dear. I’m sure she’ll be back,” Gabriel said as he led her upstairs. Adrien stared at the door for a few minutes before heading up to his room.

 

~*~

 

Sitting atop of the Eiffel Tower Sylvie looked over the beautiful lights dotted around Paris. A gentle breeze blowing through her bangs, she sighed. “Beautiful night. Isn’t it?” Sylvie jumped and turned to see none other than Nathaniel. Nathaniel smiled at her, his sketch book in hand.

 

“I’m glad I got to see you again Sylvie,” he smiled. “Uh… Th- thank you,” Sylvie stuttered. “H-how did you…” Sylvie began to ask. “I sometimes come here to draw. Or just to look over the city. Sometimes it’s good to look at things from a different perspective,” Nathaniel said. “I guess you’re right about that,” Sylvie said. “I just needed a breather.”

 

“Here,” Nathaniel said handing Sylvie his sketch book. Confused, Sylvie took hold of the sketch book and looked at Nathaniel. “Open it, I added a new sketch,” he said. Sylvie opened the sketch book and quickly flipped through it until she saw the new sketch. She stared at it in awe. “You… you drew this from memory?” Sylvie asked. Nathaniel blushed and nodded at her.

 

“I couldn’t forget your beautiful smile. Do you like it?” Nathaniel asked. “Like it? I love it. It’s… amazing,” Sylvie smiled as she stared at the sketch of herself. “You can have it,” Nathaniel said. “Oh but I couldn’t. It’s your sketch and, “ Sylvie stopped mid-sentence as Nathaniel took her hands in his. “I drew it for you. In hopes that I’d see you again. And I have,” Nathaniel said. Sylvie blushed. “Thank you Nathaniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. A bombshell there thrown on Adrien. Thanks Eveline. I can't imagine what might be going through his head right now. Well I hope his reaction won't be too shocking. Guess we'll find out in Chapter too huh? 
> 
> Just so you know "Mitis Animae" is latin for gentle souls. It's ironic that this is the name of a clan of fallen angels, no? Maybe.


End file.
